Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 24
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (3rd, 203 points) | final_result = 9th, 241 points | prev = 23 | next = 25 }}Norway participated in the twenty-fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Vienna, Austria. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 21, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Sigrid and the song "Strangers". The entry qualified from the first semi-final and finished 9th with 241 points. Before Northvision Despite the first non-qualification of the country after 18 editions, NRK confirmed on 14 December 2017 the Norwegian participation in the twenty-fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in the Austrian capital, Vienna. Den Norsken Sangen 21 A submission period was opened by NRK between 15 December and 31 December 2017. At the end of the submissions, 289 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 5 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 5 January 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. Emila, Sigrid and Two Steps from Hell feat. Merethe Soltvedt returned to the selection and Clara Mae participated for the first time after trying in the Swedish selection, Fantasifestivalen 12. The final took place on 14 January 2018 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kathrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. After the voting of 25 juries, Sigrid was elected as the winner of the competition with the song "Strangers" and got therefore the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 24. At Northvision On 17 December 2017, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 24 took place at the Messe Wien, in Vienna, Austria, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss about the upcoming edition. Norway was drawn in the first half of the first semi-final. After all songs had been announced, NBU announced on 19 January 2018 the running order for the semi-finals. Sigrid would perform 5th after Lithuania and before Montenegro. performing live in Vienna, Austria.|250px]] Norway returned to the top 10 of the betting odds and the song gained popularity because of Sigrid's breakthrough in the music scene. Norway was announced as the fifth qualifier and confirmed the country's return to the finals. During the press conference, Sigrid drew to perform in the first half of the final. After the end of the second semi-final, NBU announced the running order of the final and Norway performed 11th after Hungary and before Denmark. "Strangers" finished 4th in the jury voting recieving 12 points from the British, Lithuanian, Romanian and Spanish juries but only 17th in the televoting getting one set of 12 points from the British public resulting in a 9th place in the final ranking with 241 points. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 20th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokespersons in the grand final were Marcus & Martinus. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 24 Category:NVSC 24 countries